Lady of the Flies
by TheLuckiestOne1
Summary: Rose is your average teenage girl - she loves her music and her friends. She doesn't know what to expect when she gets on a flight with her classmates - and when the inevitable crash happens, she is forced to start making her own choices. Where will her heart lead her - and will she be safe? OC romances.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Summers looked out as soon as she got onto the plane. She couldn't believe that everyone was leaving so soon. It seemed just like yesterday when she had first met everyone at the academy - and now, they had to relocate. At first, she expected to feel sad - after all, she still wasn't going to be able to see her parents for a while. Now, though, she felt so close to everyone - even though she was the only girl in the entire academy.

Rose then turned on her iPod. She figured that even though they would make her turn it off in a little while, she might as well enjoy it while she had it. She found the first song that fit her mood, and decided to sing along with it. "Oh, sometimes, I get a good feeling, yeah. I get a feeling that I never never never never had before..."

The part repeated again, and she couldn't help but get off from her seat. She began to jump around and dance. "Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan

Pull me grab me crabs in the bucket can't have me

I'll be the president one day

January first, oh you like that gossip

Like like you the one drinking that god sip dot com" As she danced around the plane singing, the academy boys all stared at her. She didn't really think much of it, but there was one particular boy who she was hoping may have noticed her. She'd had a crush on Jack ever since the very beginning. She especially loved that he was a singer. He was the leader of the choir, and he sang well. She, of course, loved singing too, and had a pretty amazing voice...or so she'd been told.

In fact, she and Jack had sung a few duets back at the Academy. Being the only girl in the school, they warmly welcomed her beautiful soprano and solo voice.

At least, that's what the instructor had said. Rose would never accept the beauty of her voice. She could barely stand to hear her voice recorded.

"Hi," Jack said warmly. "Didn't think you would be singing here."

Rose stammered. "Um, yeah, I was just waiting for the flight." Her face burned bright. Jack had heard her sing before - but not like this!

"You sounded amazing! Even better than I could." She blushed harder.

"Thanks, but you're a pretty good singer." Rose said.

"Well then maybe we could sing together sometime." Jack said, winking at her.

Rose blushed once again, and hurried back to her seat with the hope that Jack wouldn't see the light pink flush appearing on her face.

Of course, she had put on blush that morning, (what girl DIDN'T wear makeup every day?) so hopefully anyone who saw would just assume it was just the makeup. She spotted the other boys getting onto the plane - a chubby boy, who seemed to have trouble walking to his seat, was last. He waddled next to a blond boy - who Rose recognized as Ralph. She never really had much of an opinion on him. He seemed nice (if a little proud) - and, once she thought of it, he was pretty cute too.

She tried to stop her thoughts as she returned to her seat. **No.** She couldn't crush on more than one boy here. If she didn't admit her feelings to one boy, she would go crazy - but if they both knew she liked them, EVERYTHING would be crazy. Desperate, she distracted herself with her phone. Another boy sat next to her, but she barely made eye contact with him. A flight attendant passed by, poking Rose gently on her shoulder. "You need to turn off your phone, miss. It's almost time," she said.

Now she would be stuck on this plane - with her boys and her feelings - for almost eight hours, with **no music**. She had nothing to sing along to - and if she didn't sing, she knew that she would do something stupid. Rose let out a sigh as she held down the power button on her phone.

"It won't be that bad." said the little boy next to her that she had barely paid attention to at first. Rose turned around and smiled at the sight of the sweet little boy that she knew so well.

"Hey, Simon." Rose said, pushing her phone into her bag.

Simon was one of the first people Rose had gotten to know at the academy, and he was like a little brother to her. He seemed so wise beyond his years, and although he seemed quiet and laid back at first glance, once you got to know him he was a lot of fun to hang around with.

"It'll only be for a little while," he said. He seemed just a little more quiet than usual - but maybe he was just nervous about the whole thing. At least he knew how she felt. "We're all staying together." He smiled.

"You know, Simon, you're right. It really won't be that bad," Rose said at last, smiling back at him. He always knew what to say - and she envied him for that. She didn't know what to do with herself, especially at this moment.

She leaned her head back on the seat and smiled at him. He smiled back again. She was lucky to have a friend like him, even if maybe she didn't have all the boyfriends she wanted. She closed her eyes and hoped that the plane ride would go as quick as possible - finding herself drifting away to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up to the sound of a horrified scream and the smell of something burning. Thinking it was a nightmare, she tried to squeeze her eyes shut, but the screaming would not stop. She opened her eyes slowly and looked to her side. Simon looked like he was ready to cry.

"What happened?" she asked. The situation still didn't register in her mind.

"There's-there's something wrong with the plane," he said. "If they can't figure it out we'll have to get off of it."

"Wha-what?" It finally clicked. Rose's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" Rose pushed herself a little further forward in her seat. Despite the pilot's warnings to stay seated and stay calm, there were boys running all around the plane, yelling and screaming.

Rose peeked over her seat to get a view of exactly what was happening on the plane. She knew that it was probably the best idea to stay seated, but her nerves got the best of her. She turned to face Simon, who was still in his chair, shivering from fear, and looked ready to burst into tears.

"Simon, get your life jacket out from under the seat and go near the door where the other boys are." Rose instructed.

"But-" Simon started.

"Just do it. I'll be right there." Rose yanked her bag out from under the seat in front of her. She pulled her iPod out. She put it into the shirt pocket of her school uniform. She then took the life jacket out from under her seat and put it on. The boys were already trying to open the door to the plane, and the pilot was announcing that the plane was going down. Rose pushed her way through the crowd and found Simon, who was fumbling around with his life jacket, desperately trying to get it on as tears ran down his face. He looked at her, his eyes red from crying - and her heart broke for him. He was too young to go through this. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Shh," she said, and she began to sing softly:

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

She hadn't really intended to sing. It just came out. As her voice spread through the plane, though, the boys stopped yelling, crying, and talking. They worked calmly and slowly. They worked together. And the little ones gathered around Rose and listened to her soothing voice, sniffling quietly.

"Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..." She took a breath. The chaos had ended. "Okay. Everybody line up. We're getting out of this plane. Everybody get out. I'll be right behind you."

"But Miss Rose-" one of the little ones declared.

"Don't worry." And, somehow, the line was formed.

Simon, refusing to leave Rose's side, stuck next to her like glue. Slowly the line filed out, one person jumping after the other, some going quietly, others resisting, crying, or yelling. Ralph stood by the door, seeing everyone out. Rose scanned the crowd for Jack, but he was already gone. Knowing Jack, he was probably the first one out.

The plane rocked back and forth violently, and Rose found herself having trouble staying balanced. When finally everyone was out except Simon, Rose, and Ralph, Simon turned to face Rose.

"I'm scared." he said simply.

"I know, I am too," Rose replied. "You'll be fine. I promise. Just jump."

Simon looked uncertainly out of the plane, and at Ralph, and then back at Rose. Rose gave him a soft look. He turned and jumped. Rose moved forward towards the door. She looked at Ralph.

"See you down there." she muttered.

"I hope so." said Ralph, not making eye contact.

Having nothing else to say, Rose closed her eyes and jumped. She felt her body crash against the cold, rough ocean waves, and she closed her eyes. Once she came back to the surface, she looked around. The sunlight sparkled on the waves like fireworks, making Rose nearly go blind. She searched for the boys, and - noticing that they all followed a certain direction - continued in their path. She couldn't see anything at all, but she could hear a few boys yelling about an island. She swam in the general direction that they were going, and hoped that everyone would be alright. She wondered where Simon was, and hoped that he was following the trail as well. She could feel some boys swimming near her, but the bright sun reflecting off of the water made it almost impossible to tell who it was.

Suddenly, she felt something under feet - something grainy. **Sand.** She'd found the island. Still blind, Rose swam further to the surface - feeling the natural floor move closer to her feet.

She could feel her body come further and further out of the water, until finally she stumbled onto the sand, and landed on the beach, coughing. She opened her eyes, and she could now see her surroundings. There were some boys already on the island, but they were the bigger, stronger ones. Most of the little ones were still struggling to get out of the water. Rose waded into the water, dove in, and rushed to help some of the little ones.

She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Simon since she'd left the plane. She looked around, horrified that he had gone missing, but he quickly showed up, close to her.

She pulled him - the last of the little ones - onto the shore, and quickly fell to her knees. Everything she had - and everything she knew - had disappeared in only a few moments. She felt the hot sand on her face - and the rest went to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up to the sound of voices muttering above her head. She attempted to open her eyes, but found that her vision was blurred. She squeezed them shut again, blinked a few times, and opened her eyes as the voices grew louder.

"She's up! I think she's awake!" Rose heard them saying.

Her vision cleared, and she looked up at the boys. Ralph, Jack, Simon, and a few of the little ones had crowded around her, trying to make sure she was okay. If she had not been so dizzy, she would have instantly thanked them.

Rose tried to lift herself up when one of the boys interrupted her. "No, let me help you," said Ralph.

"I-I'm fine," she mumbled, falling back to the ground.

"Please. Just take my hand." She extended her hand slowly to take his. Jack crossed his arms - and, for a moment, she regretted letting the other boy help her.

With Ralph's help, Rose gently rose to her feet. She felt embarrassed at needing to have help standing and walking.

"I'm fine guys, really." she said, letting go of Ralph's hand but nearly falling over again at the same time. This time, Jack didn't miss his chance and slowly caught Rose before she could fall all the way down. Ralph looked at Jack with...a jealous look? No, it couldn't have been. Ralph then stepped back slowly, walking a little further off with Piggy.

"Jack-" she said. She wanted to ask him what was going on. Was he really jealous of Ralph - and was Ralph really jealous of him?

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Thanks for helping me up."

Jack smiled at her, seemingly proud. "No problem."

"I'm just wondering, do you-" Before she could finish her sentence, a strange noise suddenly came from the distance.

"We found something!" Piggy managed to squeak from afar. Ralph shouted with joy, running back with a large conch in his hand.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a conch!" She knew that it was a conch - she just didn't know what it meant.

"But what does it do?"

"Well - I'm not sure yet." The boys had instantly begun to stare at him. "I know," said Ralph. "Let's use it to call the other boys. Maybe when they hear the conch they'll come, and we can gather everyone around."

With that, Ralph blew into the conch again, and the sound was almost deafening, being so close to it. Slowly, boys started appearing from everywhere.

All the boys gathered into a circle around Ralph, staring at him - except for Jack, who stood next to him with his arms crossed. Rose also stood, but on Ralph's other side.

A little boy was the first to break the silence.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing towards the conch shell in Ralph's hand.

"It's a conch shell." Ralph told him. "Whoever is holding the conch shell gets to speak, and say what they want."

"So anyone who wants to say something can?" the same little boy questioned this new idea.

"Yes, but they have to have the conch first." Ralph responded.

From the corner of her eye, Rose could see the choir in an awkward formation behind Jack. It was clear that because their leader wasn't giving them commands, they had no idea where to go or what to do. Simon was in the choir as well. He stood a bit off from everyone else, but still close enough to look like a part of the group.

"We're going to need to ha-" Ralph was cut off by a few little boys gasping. Everyone looked around to try and find what they had seen, and Rose turned around just in time to see Simon sway gently, and then fall to the ground.

Rose ran over to the boy's side, shaking him gently. "Are you okay?""He'll be fine," Jack interrupted. "He's just-"

"I've never seen him do this before," she said, glaring at Jack before turning back to Simon. His eyes were slowly blinking open again, and Rose sighed with relief. She pulled herself back up, but still watched over her friend.

"As I was saying," Ralph continued, "we'll need to have an election. Somebody has to be the leader on this island, right?"

"Well, I think I should be leader," said Jack, "because I'm head chorister. I can sing C sharp."

Rose's eyes widened. She'd never met a guy who could sing C sharp before.

Before Rose could say anything, a little boy cut in.

"But Ralph's got the conch!"

"Yeah, I think Ralph should be leader!" Another little boy said.

"Ralph! Ralph!" Most of the boys started shouting.

"Alright, alright." Ralph said. "Let's take a vote. Who wants me to be leader?"

Most of the boys aside from the choir and Jack raised their hands.

Rose debated for a minute. This was not going to be a fun vote for her. She kept her hand down.

"And who wants Jack?" Ralph continued.

The choir obediently raised their hands, along with a few other little boys who looked up to Jack. Rose glanced over at Simon, who was still on the ground, but had his hand in the air. She reluctantly raised her hand too.

Even with Rose's vote, there weren't enough in Jack's favor, and Ralph won the election.

"Not fair," muttered Jack. "I'll show them what they're missing." As Ralph enjoyed his victory, Jack stepped in front of him. He cleared his throat and rapped: "If I was your leader, I'd never let you go

I can take you places you ain't never been before

Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know

I'd have a conch in my hands that I'd really like to blow"

Ralph angrily interrupted. "Swag swag swag, on you

Chillin by the fire why we eatin' pig stew

I dunno about me but I know about you

So say hello to falsetto in three two"

Soon, the two began to sing in unison, shouting to the rest of the group:

"If I was your leader, never let you go

Keep you on my side boys, you'd never be alone." Jack mouthed the word "girl" and looked over to Rose. Right then and there she knew that this wasn't just a battle for leadership.

"I can be a gentleman, anything you want

If I was your leader, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go"

"That is quite enough!" whined Piggy. "Ralph is the leader and that is FINAL!"

With Piggy's cry, it was suddenly silent. Jack slowly approached Piggy, obviously angry that he had interrupted them.

"Yeah? And who asked your opinion, Fatty?" Jack put his hand on Piggy's shoulder and gave him a gentle, but harsh shove backwards.

"Stop it." Ralph hurried to get in between Jack and Piggy before Jack could do any real damage.

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't

I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe

I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know," Jack began once again. But Ralph wasn't willing to join in.

"Stop," he commanded. Jack's smile disappeared, and he closed his mouth.

"That's better." Ralph turned to the boys. "I suppose you're all tired. Find someplace to sleep - but stay together. I'll figure something out." All the kids scattered, save for Jack, Rose, and Ralph.

Rose stepped in the direction Simon went, planning on following him and making sure he was alright.

She had barely put her foot down when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back lightly. She turned her head around, expecting it to be Jack. But to her surprise, it was Ralph.

She looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Will you do me a favor?" he started.

"Maybe," Rose said. "Depends on what it is."

"Can you just watch after the little ones? Make sure they're not hurt or getting into trouble?" Ralph asked.

"Why can't you do it? You're the leader." Rose said.

Jack stood awkwardly to the side, listening to the conversation.

"They like you. They relate to you better. Maybe you can even get them to be useful- you know, to help build things."

"Alright, I guess I can do it."

"Thanks." Ralph smiled at Rose. She smiled back. Rose looked over at Jack.

"I must say, you two harmonize nicely." Rose said with a little chuckle.

"Thanks," Jack and Ralph said at the same time.

Rose giggled again. "There we go again." The boys looked at each other for a second, but looked back at Rose again. "Goodnight." She turned back and walked over to where the little ones slept


	4. Chapter 4

Rose regretted taking on the job of caring for the littluns. They were a disaster. She was always telling them not to do something, and they all missed their families. She had just finished saving one from drowning when she sat down on the ground, exhausted and needing a break. Simon, who she realized she had not seen since the election, came up and sat down next to her.

"Hi." he said simply.

"Hey, kid." Rose said, smiling at him.

Simon offered back a half smile that was clearly not real.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." said Simon.

"You don't look fine."

"No really, I am."

Rose gave Simon a knowing look. Simon sighed.

"I just don't like being here. But I don't want to complain about it because it's not fair. I mean, it's not like anyone really wants-" Simon was cut off by a very small little boy, probably not older than six, approaching Rose and standing in front of her. He said nothing, but a big tear fell down his face.

"I miss my mommy!" he shouted as he burst into tears. Rose wrapped her arms around the little boy and tried to soothe him.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now," she hummed into his ears. Suddenly, his loud cries turned into whimpers, and he pulled himself away as if he had never cried in the first place.

"Nobody wants to be here," Simon said as the little boy ran off again.

"You're right. I definitely don't want to be here," said Rose. "But now that we're here, we have to take care of each other, no matter what." Simon simply looked at her and nodded. She'd barely been on the island, but had already become the most helpful. "Anyway, I think we both need to rest. I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah. See you in the morning, kid." As he left, she realized that this was the first time she'd gotten a real break in the last 24 hours. She made herself a small nest in the sand, curled up, and took a small nap.

Or so she thought. Rose woke up at what had to have been close to noontime - to the fairly unpleasant sound of the conch. All of the boys had woken up, but she'd somehow stayed asleep.

She noticed that there was nobody around her where there had been littluns all over the place when she fell asleep. Rose slowly got up. She looked around to make sure there was nobody around, and pulled off her now stiff school uniform shirt and skirt, leaving a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She dove into the ocean and sank underneath the water, grateful for the peace and quiet.

She got out about five minutes later, and dipped her uniform clothes into the water in an attempt to clean them off a bit. She pulled her now soaking clothes over the rest of her wet body, and ventured off to find where the boys were.

She began wishing she had thought about being late before she decided to get into the water. She awkwardly stepped into the circle, which had become silent when she appeared into view.

"You're late." Ralph said quietly.

"I was up baby sitting last night until who knows how long. I'm exhausted. If you don't like it, you take care of the littluns." Rose snapped back.

"You volunteered to do it." Ralph said calmly.

"I volunteered to watch over them, not be their mothers. Which for your information, I am not, and I refuse to act as." Rose slowly became aware of the littluns staring at her, registering what she was saying with hurt looks on their faces.

She began to wish that she hadn't said anything when one of the boys began to sniffle. She wanted to walk over to him and tell him that she didn't mean it, that everything was okay - but now that she'd said it, she couldn't take it back.

Ralph acknowledged her with an audible sigh. "Alright, well. We need to explore the island - and we need a few volunteers to go with us."

I'll go with you!" Piggy shouted as he lifted his pudgy hand upward. He was so desperate to join the group that he began to jump off the ground.

"Do you have to bring Fatty with you?" Jack said.

"Piggy," Ralph began. "Why don't you stay and take care of everyone else?" Ralph's friend whined as he turned away. "Okay, anyone else?"

Simon, seeing that Rose was going along with them, slowly put his hand up in the air.

"And Simon...anyone else?" Ralph asked.

Roger eagerly put his hand up in the air and dashed over to where Jack was standing.

"And Roger. Okay then. I think we have enough people. Go now, littluns. You too, Piggy." Ralph said.

The littluns dashed off in dozens of different directions, with Piggy following behind, attempting to keep up.

Rose turned to Ralph. "So, where do we start?" He looked out towards the expanse of the island, thinking deeply.

"I suppose we could start heading this way," he said, pointing towards the unkempt jungle land. "Maybe we'll find something."

"Something to eat, maybe," Jack stated, his stomach growling. "I'm starving." Roger stood by his side, grinning. Rose could only roll her eyes.

"We'll just have to see," Ralph said, and the group marched forward.

There was a seemingly endless silence as they walked. Rose could feel the tension in the air, but she wasn't entirely sure why. Rose had a bubbly personality and was almost always talking, but she realized that these people weren't likely to talk. Ralph was more consumed in his own thoughts, as was Jack, although Rose suspected that their thoughts were quite different. Simon was not only quiet, but a shy little thing, so she wouldn't expect him to say anything unless he was directly asked something or in a one-on-one setting. She didn't know much about Roger, but he'd always seemed...different.

Rose was tempted to look at what surrounded her - the beautiful tropical flowers, the strangely shaped leaves - but she knew that any stop could cause her to lose her focus - and the group. She kept walking, making sure that she could see everyone.

The group stopped at the sudden sound of a strange squeal. "I thought I told you not to bring Fatty, **Ralph**," Jack said. Roger snorted loudly.

Ralph shushed the laughing boys to hear the squeal once more. "We need to find out what that is. Everyone, follow the noise." The group lifted their heads, trying to find the source of the sound. As it went off once again, Rose instantly knew where to look, and dashed forward. When she came close enough, she kneeled down, spotting a small pig caught in some vines. She pet the animal's head with her fingers. "Shh. You'll be okay."

Rose watched the pig squeal and squirm under her grasp. Her heart broke for the little creature. She originally planned to wait until the others arrived, and let them kill it, but her guilt got the best of her. She quickly untangled the vines from the pig, and watched it dash off, just as the others arrived.

ack cursed under his breath. She knew that he wanted to kill it - whatever it was.

Ralph barely recognized the pig as it passed by. "Was that a-"

"Yeah, a pig. It looked like it was just a baby-" Rose said.

"Must be more on the island, then," Jack said.

Roger chimed in. "There better be enough to go around." He turned to look at her. "You didn't...I mean...did you..." he stumbled over his words. Rose looked down at the ground, knowing what he was going to say.

"Did you let it go?" Roger asked.

"Uh...yeah." Rose said.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Roger started to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry. It was just a baby...I felt bad." Rose couldn't make eye contact with any of the boys.

"We clearly can't bring you with us. We'll starve to death if we have to do things your way." Roger was rambling, not entirely thinking about the impact of his words.

"Just leave her alone." Jack said quietly, not sounding very sure of himself.

Roger stopped talking. As scary as he could be, he always obeyed Jack.

Ralph stepped up. "Doesn't matter," he said. "We might find more, but we just need to keep going for now." Everyone - at least Rose thought - nodded in agreement and moved forward. As soon as she looked back, she realized that Simon hadn't joined the group. She ran around the plant life, calling for him before finding him kneeling in an open patch.

"We need to get going, kid," she whispered.

"I know," he said, "but look what I found." A small lizard wiggled around in his hands.

"Simon. You can't bring that. You know what they'll do-"

"I know. But I want to protect it."

Rose sighed. She knew that the poor creature wouldn't stand a chance against the group, but she wanted to make Simon happy. The boy stood up, and the two walked back to the rest of the group.

As they joined the rest of the group, the boys eyed the small creature in Simon's hand curiously.

"What did you find?" Ralph asked kindly.

"It's a lizard." Simon said quietly, looking down at his hand.

Simon placed it on the ground gently. The group stood in a circle in awkward silence.

"We're never going to find any food if we don't start looking." Jack said impatiently.

Roger stood, sharpening his spear.

"No, you idiot," he said. "You'll never get any food if you don't start practicing on your lousy hunting skills." To prove his point, he stood up, flipped his spear in a circle, and brought the sharp end down right on Simon's lizard.

Rose gasped. She knew that would happen, but she never realized how much anger would be put into the deed. "How could you do that?"

"How could YOU let that pig go? Now we're starving," Roger said, "and it's all YOUR fault!" Rose stayed quiet.

"Let it go, Roger," Jack said. Again, the boy had no choice but to obey. Unfortunately, Jack could not undo what Roger had done to the lizard.

"Say sorry, Roger." Jack demanded.

Roger glared at Jack, and pulled the lizard off the end of the spear.

"I'm so very sorry for your darned lizard, Simon." Roger muttered, tossing the dead lizard carelessly towards Simon. Simon picked up the lizard, and Rose could tell that he was pushing back tears.

Rose gave Simon a quick hug before Ralph stepped forward. "Enough of this nonsense," he said. "We need to explore."

The other four stayed in their places quietly, the tension thicker than the vines around them.

"I said, we need to explore."

Everyone stood up, knowing that - in the end - Ralph was right. Rose helped Simon pull himself together before they all moved on deeper into the expanse


	5. Chapter 5

Rose looked up at an open patch as the group continued to explore the island. The sun had begun to set over the island, cooling the forest. It made the skies brighter and darker at the same time - dazzling with warm colors, yet dimming their surroundings. A cool wind began to surround them, and Rose wondered-

"Hey, are you going to walk with us or what?" Ralph said, obviously annoyed at her daydreaming.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, running towards the rest of the boys.

She was honestly sick of exploring - especially with them. They had been looking around the island for hours, and besides the little pig, they had found nothing for survival. Her shoes - which had already been abused throughout the school year - couldn't survive the island's climate (or geography, for that matter). And her feet were absolutely killing her. Not that she was going to say anything - but it still stood that she was miserable.

"Let's turn back, guys. It's getting late." Rose said, hoping she could spare her feet by the time they got back.

"Who put you in charge, idiot? I knew we shouldn't have let you come. Now not only are we hungry, but we have to turn back because you're being a whiny brat!" Roger lashed out at her.

Rose could do nothing but stare. She couldn't understand why Roger was being so rude to her, and to Simon too, for that matter. As far as she was concerned, she had done absolutely nothing to him. Rose regained her composure and defended herself.

"What did I ever do to you, Roger? What's your problem?"

"My problem is you, Rose." Roger said back, just as cruelly, but he allowed his voice to go down in volume.

"Quit it," Jack demanded.

"Rose has a point anyway," Ralph stated. "It's too far from camp to stop, though. We should set up here and rest."

"Oh, so you're on her side, huh? She's a spoiled brat! We need to keep going," Roger commanded. Jack glared at him.

"I won't play into that," the leader said simply. "Now let's find a space and set up camp. It's getting too dark.

Rose shivered. As much as her feet hurt, the last thing she wanted was to sleep out in the middle of nowhere with who knows what kind of animals.

"We can't leave Piggy alone with the littluns. Besides, we don't know what's out here. I don't think it's a good idea to stay here." Rose said.

"You know what Rose? There's two things that nobody really cares about. One is Piggy, and the other is your opinion. So why don't you just shut up?" Roger snapped.

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm sick of you guys. I don't know about you, but I'm going back to camp. Those of you who want to join me can." Rose confidently set off in the opposite direction by herself, whimpering a bit each time her feet hit the ground.

Simon quickly hurried after her. Jack and Ralph gave each other a look and then went after her too, leaving Roger behind rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, Roger dashed to the rest of the group with a panicked expression on his face. "Wait for me!" he said.

"What's wrong? Couldn't survive without Jack?" Rose said.

"Shut up!"

Before the argument could start again, Ralph interrupted. "Obviously none of this is working out. We're all miserable and tired. Let's just set up camp."

As he said these words, Simon fell to his knees under yet another fainting spell. "See what I mean?"

The group quickly prepared to set up camp. Ralph looked for wood and rocks while Jack and Roger searched for food; and Rose stayed with Simon to make sure that he was okay.

She took a bit of water on her hand and used it on Simon's forehead to push his hair back, in hopes it would help him wake up. She took another small scoop of water just as Jack and Roger were arriving back.

"And now she's wasting water." Roger said under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I've had enough of you, Roger. Why don't you just go somewhere else where you're not bothering anyone?" Rose burst out.

"Why don't you-"

"Don't make me slap you," Jack said.

"Shut it! You're not my d-" A quick smack in the face caused him to quiet down. Meanwhile, Ralph finally got a fire started using the wood and rocks that he had found.

"Guys, Simon's normally up by now, isn't he?" Rose asked in a worried tone.

"I guess so." Ralph said, preoccupied with other things.

"Yeah, he is." Jack said, tentatively looking their way.

"Shut up." Roger muttered under his breath.

Because she was distracted with worry, she let it go, and began to sing:

"I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the world I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday," Rose sang to her friend. The boys turned around, listening intently to her words.

"I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Tell the World that I'm coming..."

Jack smiled. He already knew that she could sing. But the others didn't. Ralph stared straight at her while Roger gaped. She continued to sing, her pure sweet voice seeming to echo through the forest.

When she finished, it was dead silent.

Rose looked up slowly to see all the boys staring at her. She always enjoyed getting attention from guys, but she had to admit that she found this a bit awkward. She gently smiled at them and then looked down at Simon.

"You okay, kid?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," the boy replied softly.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He lifted himself slowly so that he was sitting down.

"Okay, that's settled," Ralph stated. "Now let's eat. I know we're all starving."

Everyone gathered around the fire, trying to eat as much as they could stand of the overripe fruit. They ate in awkward silence. Rose wanted so badly to say something, but she had nothing to say. So instead, she did what she could do best. She sang - this time, the verse of one of her favorite songs.

"Give me a second I,

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home"

The other boys joined in for the chorus, particularly Jack, Simon, and Roger, who were in the choir and knew how to harmonize well. The sound of the children's voices over the crackling fire was almost heavenly.

"Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun"

They carried the song forward until the end. Rose closed her eyes, and softly sang:

"So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I know that you've all been wondering about a couple things - like Rose's appearance and the boys' ages. I put in a description for Rose in the chapter, so you'll have to read to find out ;) But I'll tell you the characters' ages now.

Rose, Jack, and Ralph are all 16 (and Piggy is close to their age), Roger is 15, and Simon is 11. Hope that clears everything up! Enjoy the chapter :)

As they finished singing, there was complete silence except for the sound of the crackling fire. Ralph was the one to break the silence.

"I guess we should be getting some sleep."

The others nodded in agreement, and then awkwardly looked around, trying to figure out where and how they would sleep. They all wanted to be close to the fire for warmth, but not too close to each other. In the end, they formed somewhat of an awkward circle around the fire, and tried to get as comfortable as possible before drifting off to sleep.

Rose was up early that morning, just as the sun was coming up. She had awoken finding that Simon was rolling over closer to her, whimpering in his sleep. She laid there for maybe twenty minutes, trying to figure out what he was saying, and eventually couldn't take it anymore when he started softly crying in his sleep. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

me : As soon as she got up, Simon cried again. "No!" he shouted, waking up with a start. Rose stared at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Simon replied shakily. "Just had a bad dream."

"Sounded awful," she said. "You were crying. Can you tell me what it was about?"

He shivered at her words. "I dreamt that something bad happened. To you. And me. We were going to-"

"Shh, shh, shh," she said. "You know nothing bad is going to happen, right? I won't let anything bad happen."

"No, something bad is going to happen. Something bad is going to happen." Simon repeated over and over as he shivered. He seemed so affected by this dream, it was as if he thought it was real. He started shaking more violently and continued saying that something bad was going to happen, although it seemed he couldn't tell Rose what.

"Hey, you're okay. You're fine. Stop it." Rose knelt down to where Simon was and put her hand on him, trying to get him to stop shaking. His voice got so loud that the other boys started to wake up.

"Simon, shut up!" shouted Roger from where he had slept. "We're trying to rest."

"I'll handle this," Ralph said. He got up and walked over to the boy. "What's wrong?"

Simon kept repeating his words, so Rose had to explain. "Simon had a bad dream. He won't tell me what happened.

"Hey, hey," Ralph said, trying to reassure the little boy. "You're okay right now. Can you tell me what happened?"

He finally leaned in and whispered.

"Uh huh...uh huh... Oh my g-" Ralph covered his mouth, seemingly horrified by his words. He leaned over to Rose, whispering to her, too.

"That's horrible," she said. "I can't believe he s-" She felt nauseated. Horribly so. "Excuse me," she said before running to the shore.

Once she closed in on the cool waves, her terrible nausea faded away. Feeling the water on her feet calmed her and washed away the horror of Simon's dream. But it was soon replaced by another feeling - this time, of disgust. She stared back at her reflection. It seemed to be taunting her with its ugliness. She knew her makeup had washed off, and that she hadn't had the supplies to go through her nightly facial cleansing routine. Her chestnut-brown hair - which was usually nicely waved and shiny - had lost its glimmer; and her green-blue eyes looked dull and droopy.

She had no idea that she looked as bad as she did. She muttered aloud to herself about how ugly she felt. Little did she know that there were boys watching her, listening in. None of them believed the words that she was saying. Jack suddenly put his hand on Rose's shoulder, surprising her; when she turned around, he began to sing.

"You're insecure, don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door"

She couldn't believe it. Nobody had ever done, said, or sung something so sweet for her - especially when she was feeling so upset about herself.

"Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you," Jack sung before everyone jumped in for the chorus:

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful"

Soon they got to the bridge of the song.

"Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na" the choir sang, all harmonizing.

Jack turned to Rose and looked her in the eyes as he started to sing his solo.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know, whoa-oh!

You don't know you're beautiful!"

The rest of the boys broke out in the chorus, adding in a choreographed dance routine which they must have practiced at choir rehearsal before they got to the island.

"If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful"

The boys made a splendid finishing pose, complete with jazz hands. Rose could only stare in disbelief. These boys truly saw her as their friend - and it seemed that Jack cared for her in more than one way.

"I-We just wanted to tell you how much we care," Jack said. "Plus, you are quite beautiful."

Simon then rushed up to Rose.

"Look what I have!" he held up a beautifully woven flower crown. He placed it on her head, and then beckoned for her to bend down to his level.

"Ralph made it for you, but he told me to give it to you." he whispered into her ear.

"Well, thank you all so very much!" exclaimed Rose happily towards the boys. She felt wonderful about herself - but she slowly became nervous as she waded back to shore. She now saw that Jack and Ralph were competing for her love - and she didn't even know who she liked yet!


	7. Chapter 7

As Rose admired her beautiful reflection in the water, flower crown and all, the boys started to get anxious to leave.

"We need to get back to Piggy and the littluns." said Ralph.

"Nobody cares about Piggy or the littluns." Jack shot back.

"I do." said Ralph, looking somewhat hurt.

Jack simply laughed. Rose awkwardly pretended not to hear the conversation, not wanting to get involved.

Roger shot up. "You know what? Why SHOULD we care about Piggy and the littluns? All they'll do is slow us down. We know what the island has, let's-"

"It doesn't matter," Ralph said. "We have to stick together, no matter what."

Rose joined in after having been tempted to say something. "Guys, I think Ralph is right. We have to go back for everyone else."

"What is wrong with you?" Jack and Roger exclaimed at the same time.

"Nothing. It's just-"

"What? You're worried about the littluns?" Jack asked. "You don't need to deal with them. Haven't you enjoyed being away from them?"

"I-I enjoy the break. I just think that I should help them."

"Please. You're such a hypocrite. You were the one who just yesterday whined at Ralph and the littluns for having to do too much work, or whatever." Roger said.

"I-I didn't yell at them. I just-" Rose was cut off by Roger again.

"You just freaked out because you couldn't hand one day of work. Because you're a whiny, spoiled brat. Not to mention a girl."

"A girl? What do you m-"

"You know what I mean! You're stupid and whiny and weak."

"That's not just a girl thing, you know," said Ralph bitterly. Jack nodded quietly.

"Well-it's different when it's a girl, they're worse than..." He trailed off. "Girls are...well they're different." Roger's confidence went down. "They don't have it in them to be strong in the first place. Boys do."

Everyone suddenly went silent.

Rose simply stared at Roger in disbelief. There was no way that he could be so rude with her - especially when it was because she was a girl. She stepped forward towards him, and sang:

"Every day is so wonderful

And suddenly it's hard to breathe

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain, feel so ashamed"

He remained quiet, powerless from her voice's strength.

Ralph looked over at her, seeming to be proud of her for having the courage to stand up for something that she believed in. Jack smiled. He was friends with Roger, sure, but even he would admit Roger could be rude sometimes. If he was a good friend, he'd probably stand up for Roger, but his feelings towards Rose were too strong. Simon simply looked on, grinning from ear to ear.

She belted out to Roger, seemingly soaring:

"I am beautiful no matter what you say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today"

Jack stepped in, joining her for the next verse:

"To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone

Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?"

They seemed to harmonize perfectly with one another, and smiled as they sang together. They sang together for the chorus, with Simon and Ralph adding in harmonies.

"'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today"

Roger could only stare at them as they finished the song triumphantly.

"But you guys- you- I mean-" he stumbled over his words, completely defeated. "Jack...how could you? I thought we were friends!"

"Not when you treat Rose like that," Jack said. "If you ever talk to her - or any of us - in that way again-"

"Let's just say you'll be in trouble," Ralph said, joining in. Rose stayed quiet.

oger stayed quiet, too, but especially because he had been defeated. He could barely nod. "Sorry."

"Glad we've agreed on that," Ralph said. "Now let's head back to the others." As much as Jack disagreed with Ralph's idea, he still nodded in agreement - especially because Rose wanted to go back, too.

They began to walk back to where Piggy was with the littluns. Rose realized that it felt like weeks since they had left the beach, but it was really only about a day. They walked in silence before Rose realized that Simon was lagging behind, and she slowed her pace to walk with him.

"You okay?" Rose asked him.

Simon stopped, frowning. "I'm still scared."

"Scared about what? The dream?" He nodded tearfully. "Stop it. It's not going to happen and you know it." He looked up at her. She knew that he was still afraid - but he soon ran up to the rest of the boys.

Rose sighed and quickened her pace once again to catch up with the boys. She fell into step in between Ralph and Jack.

Jack was discussing a new song for choir with Roger, and was arguing with him over which parts they would sing. So Rose turned to Ralph and started talking.

"So, listen," Ralph said. "I've been wondering about something."

"Yeah?" Rose prepared for the worst.

"I think you know how Jack and I feel about you-but I'm wondering if you feel the same way about me."

She stared at him quietly. This was the first time that either one of the boys had directly stated their feelings. "Well..." She glanced at Jack for a second - thinking about how much she liked him AND Ralph. "I really don't know yet-"

"But you have to know, right? You have to like only one of us."

"I just-"

"You don't have to tell me. You just have to know."

"Alright, fine." She looked at where she was going. "I really care about both of you as people. It's just that-" Rose trailed off, wishing someone would interrupt her. Since nobody did, she was forced to continue speaking. "It's just that I have a lot on my mind- besides you guys. I mean I have this one over here to look out for, too." She gestured towards Simon, not using his name, since she didn't want him listening in. He seemed to be lost in his own world, anyway.

Ralph nodded. "I understand. I'm just saying, though, that you'll have to choose one of us at some point. We've all got different things in mind for this island..." he said, trailing off and looking at Jack and Roger.

Rose knew exactly what he meant. Ralph and Jack never agreed on anything (except if it involved her, of course) - if they couldn't agree on larger issues, so much more could be at stake.

"I mean, what if I don't want to choose?" Rose asked. "I feel so pressured- I mean don't take that the wrong way- but I just feel like maybe we should focus on things other than-" Rose stopped talking, realizing that Jack and Roger had stopped arguing, and it was silent other than the sound of her voice. How much had Jack heard?

"Other than what?" Jack asked.

"Other than, uhh, relationships." It fell right out. She couldn't help it.

"I see." He turned back, frowning, and Rose felt like slapping herself. What had she done


	8. Chapter 8

They walked the rest of the way back to the camp in awkward silence, with Simon continuously tugging at Rose's arm, most likely trying to ask her what she had been talking to Ralph about. Rose continued to swat Simon off, giving him silent looks that told him it wasn't a good time.

When they finally arrived back at the camp, they were greeted by a swarm of littluns wanting to know where they had gone, what they had done, and whether or not they had found anything interesting. Rose thought of the many things that had happened during the "expedition." They did not need to know about Simon's lizard or Roger's outbursts - but they at least needed to know what was out there. "We found a pig."

"A little piggy?" asked one of the littluns. "Like a baby?"

"Yes, like a baby pig," she said. "And if we find some bigger ones, we might be able to eat them!"

"Yay! Bacon!"

More and more littluns crowded around Rose. "Bacon! Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!" Just then, the unique call of the conch blasted through the air.

Most of the littluns ran off, except for a few, who stayed clinging onto Rose, asking if they had brought any bacon back with them.

"No, we don't have any bacon now because-" Rose was cut off by a harsh voice that came from behind her.

"Because Rose here was stupid enough to let the pig go."

Rose glared at Roger.

"You're seriously doing this right now?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter what time it is or who's around, it doesn't change the fact that you were a complete and utter idiot." Roger replied.

"I might be a 'complete and utter idiot,'" she said, mocking him, "but at least I don't hold grudges." He only glared at her. She got up and joined the boys for the meeting - feeling even worse about herself than she had already felt.

"Alright," said Ralph. "We've got some big news today. As you may or may not have heard, we've found animals. Pigs, to be exact."

"Do they look like Piggy?" exclaimed one of the younger choir kids as the group exploded into laughter. Piggy glared at them.

"Remember the conch? You can only talk when you have the conch. Okay?" The boys said nothing. "Okay. No, they do not look like Piggy, but - we hope - we might be able to hunt them for food." The entire group burst into cheers.

"We would have brought home meat for you today, but-" Roger was cut off by Rose smacking him on the arm.

"Shut up." Rose said.

"You-" Roger was once again cut off, this time by Ralph.

"Enough, you two. We can't have people fighting on this island."

Besides," Ralph continued. "Neither of you have the conch."

"He started it." Rose said, hoping for the last word. Roger mocked her under his breath.

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Moving on. If we want to find any meat, we can't just sit around. Someone will have to hunt." The area became silent. "You'll have to find, kill, AND deliver the pig to have the bacon."

I'll do it. My choir and I will do it. We can all be hunters." Jack spoke up.

"Sounds good," Ralph said. "I'm sure you'll all be able to find some meat for us soon enough. Remember where we found the pig last time."

"The pig that Rose let go." Roger muttered.

"Jesus, let it go!" Rose yelled at him.

"Just saying." Roger replied.

Ralph and Jack rolled their eyes, not wanting to get involved.

"Alright, we have...quite a few volunteers," Ralph exclaimed. "Anyone else?"

Rose was tempted to raise her hand - and, to get Roger riled up, she did. He shoved her hand down. "No! You'll just let them all go. I bet you only want to go because-"

"No, Roger, I don't. I just want to help, okay?" She lifted her hand up again.

"O-Okay. Rose, you'll have to join Jack and the others if you really want to hunt," Ralph said, barely able to speak. He seemed…hurt?

"Okay." Rose said. Ralph and Roger both stared at Rose, waiting as if she was going to say she was just joking so they could all laugh. But she didn't, so they simply looked away. It was quiet, and nobody seemed to know what to say.

Simon tentatively raised his hand, as if looking for a way to break the awkward silence.

"You want to come too?" Jack asked, seeming unsure.

"Yes." Simon replied simply.

"What's the point in bringing him?" Roger asked. "He'll just pass out. He's not much more useful than Fatty-"

"It's **Piggy**!"

"Shut it," Jack said. "If he can hunt for us, he can go. We need everyone we can get." Rose nodded.

"Looks like we have that covered," Ralph said. "We'll need you to be hunting as soon as possible."

"That means right about now," said Jack.

"But we've just been walking everywhere!" Roger exclaimed.

"Well, do you want to try to stab something in the dark?" Jack said, glaring at him.

"Whatever." Roger had no power over Jack. And although it annoyed him, there was nothing he could do about it.

Rose, Roger, Jack, and Simon set off to look for food. They had made it far enough away from the camp to not be seen or heard anymore when Simon tugged at Rose's arm.

"What?" she said, falling into step next to Simon, behind Jack and Roger.

"What were you talking about with Jack before?" Simon asked. Rose cringed.

"What? When?"

Simon looked up at her, smiling a bit. They both knew that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Nothing." Rose said.

"It wasn't nothing!"

"It was nothing. Now be quiet."

"Oh, sorry," Simon said, quieter.

The hunters moved farther away until they heard a peculiar noise. The bushes shuffled, and small, grassy footsteps went off throughout the area.

"Guess you didn't get the last one," Roger said. Rose rolled her eyes as she prepared her weapon. They slowly neared where the sounds were coming from. They all readied their well-sharpened sticks.

The pig - slightly larger than the one that Rose freed - stepped right into their sight, but fled as soon as it noticed their sticks. The group rushed towards it, but Rose soon took the lead. She stabbed, looking away from whatever would happen after her attack.

Thump. She fell, face first, on the ground. She still grabbed onto her stick, and pulled herself up- and she noticed that the pig was dead.

"You can't be serious!" Jack shouted. "You killed it?"

Jack had to hold back the strong urge to beam with pride. He knew that she had it in her to be just as tough as any of the other boys on the island. He was just glad she finally showed it.

Roger, on the other hand, simply stared. He didn't exactly understand what he was feeling. After all, he hated this girl. So why was he so impressed by her?

Jack noticed Roger looking at Rose and gave him a dirty look. Roger barely noticed him. He couldn't believe a single thing that he had seen. Roger opened his mouth - not to speak, but to sing:

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way"

Rose and Jack both gaped at him.

"I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way"

Jack gave Roger a death glare, one to let him know that he needed to knock it off, or else it wasn't going to end well. Still, Roger went into the chorus:

"Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But you killed that pig

So join me, maybe?"

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?"

Jack cut Roger's routine off. "Quit it. She can't be yours."

"And, we don't have phones, so you can't 'call me,'" said Rose.

Roger stared back at the two, hurt beyond belief.

Simon shrunk back, not wanting to get involved in any drama. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Rose, wondering what she was going to say next. He was secretly a bit worried about her. After all, she was his friend.

Rose soon began to regret snapping at Roger, seeing how disappointed he looked.

"Listen Roger, I'm-" Rose tried to begin before Roger cut her off, but looking right past Rose, talking to Jack.

"Hey man, you're supposed to be my friend." he said.

"Not when you're treating Rose like that," Jack said, livid. "You can't just suddenly start liking her!"

"But I never **disliked** her, I just..."

"Then why were you always so rude to her?" Jack shouted. Roger had nothing to say. "Yeah, I thought so."

Rose couldn't believe Jack. He was always at her defense...he always seemed to care about her. She began to feel her heart flutter a bit- no, she couldn't fall in love, she couldn't!

"I just feel like maybe-" Simon piped up.

"Shut up." Jack spat at him, not thinking about the effect of his words.

"Don't talk to him like that." Rose said, suddenly feeling betrayed.

Jack frowned. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "Sorry, Simon," he said. The boy still stayed quiet. "I'm not sorry, however, about Roger. If you keep this up," he said as he pointed to his friend, "I'll make you stay with Ralphie and Fatty."

Rose rolled her eyes at Jack's over protectiveness which had seemed so kind and sweet just a few minutes ago. She crossed her arms, turned her back, and walked away.

Simon ran after her.

"Why are you mad? I'm sorry." he said.

"It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Jack."

"Don't be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I told you, it's not your fault."

"I know, but if I hadn't said anything, then Jack wouldn't-"

"Don't blame yourself! It's Jack's own fault he acted that way."

"I just want you and him to stop fighting."

Rose sighed. "Simon, fighting is normal. We all disagree about something at some point."

"I just want you and him to stop fighting." Simon repeated. Rose couldn't help but smile down at him. That was something so sweet about Simon. If he wanted to make a point, he was going to make sure he was heard, regardless of how quiet he was.

"Why not? It's not a big deal. It's not like we're-" Rose stopped herself.

She couldn't say the word. She'd already risked it during the day. If she repeated it, she could be in serious trouble.

"It's not like you and him are what?"

"Like we're- we're super close." Oh no. If Jack heard that, their relationship - if not their friendship - could be over. Done. Just like that. She looked around - thankfully, no one was there.

"Oh, I see."

Simon said, nodding. The air of their conversation grew awkward.

"Look, I need to go help bring the meat back. You want to help?"

"Sure!" Simon said gladly.

Rose and Simon trudged back to where Roger and Jack were.

"You okay?" Jack asked tentatively.

"I'm fantastic." Rose said sarcastically.

"I-" Jack began

"Let's just get back to Ralph." Rose cut in, using Ralph's name mostly for Jack's benefit. Jack stared at her, hurt, before turning back to the meat.

They walked home in complete silence, with nobody knowing what to say. Simon started to sniffle, and although Rose could see little tears running down his face, she debated whether or not she should stop and try to comfort him. She decided to let him feel better on his own. If she broke the silence to comfort him, she could risk annoying the others - and if she did that, she could lose her status in the group. She continued to move towards the main camp, trudging through the sand - and her emotions. Although it was silent, Rose felt overwhelmed. Her thoughts were racing, and her heart was pounding in her head, not to mention the sound of Simon breathing heavily, trying not to burst into tears.

So, she had to figure out a way to comfort him without being disruptive. She simply placed her hand on his shoulder - and, already, he began to smile. She rubbed his shoulder gently and pulled him a little closer. Since they were walking behind Roger and Jack, Rose bent down to Simon's level and whispered in his ear at a very soft, barely audible level. "Don't worry so much."

"Alright," he replied, just as quietly. She guessed that things weren't as bad as she thought they were, and the walk continued


	9. Chapter 9

Rose felt like they had been walking for ages. She finally decided that the silence was ridiculous, and spoke up.

"Are we there yet?"

"Please. What are you, a baby? We'll get there when we get there." said Roger, who seemed to have turned back into his usual self.

"No, Roger, I'm actually sixteen, thank you very much," she spat back. "I-"

"Well you sure don't act like it."

"Same for you, buddy."

Jack stepped into the conversation - or rather, he ran into it. "If you two don't shut up right now, I swear I will kick you out and leave you-"

"Where, Jack? Where? In Ralph's group?" Rose yelled, at her wit's end. "Because that would be A LOT better than what you're putting me through."

Jack stopped walking and stared at Rose. She and Roger stopped in their tracks as well, and Simon tentatively stopped and backed away a bit, sniffling.

"Than what I'm putting you through?" Jack began to raise his voice. "Why don't you just be grateful you're here with us? Maybe we should have abandoned you a long time ago! You're no use anyway. All you ever do is complain!"

Rose suddenly stopped, feeling a tear drop down her face. But she started back up again. "How dare you. I just killed a pig back there and THIS is how you treat me. You haven't done a single thing for us, but you're taking it out on me. How. Dare. You."

"I haven't done anything? Are you blind? Or just stupid? Because if you hadn't noticed, I've been doing all the work since we got here. Take a look around, princess. You whine, Ralph bosses everyone around, Roger picks fights, and Simon's just a big baby."

"I think you're the one that's stupid and blind. I know you don't like it, but Ralph is the leader of the island. He has to boss everyone around. Roger, nobody knows what his problem is. But to say that about Simon? He's not a baby. He's sensitive - to all our feelings and fears. If you couldn't see that, well, I think you might need the kind of glasses that Piggy has." Simon sniffled, then ran off from the rest of the group. "See what you've done?"

"Yes. And I don't regret it. Why don't you go over and take care of your little baby? Give him a pacifier, sing him one of your stupid little lullabies."

"How dare you. How dare you! Simon is one of the sweetest kids I've ever met, and he has feelings, unlike you."

"Then as I said, why aren't you with him now? He's not my problem."

"He's not a problem at all!"

"So you'd rather stand here arguing with me than be with your little problem child?"

"Shut up!"

"Your comebacks are terrible. You know that, right, Rosie?" She stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm done with you," she said, and she ran off to Simon's side.

"Go ahead! Comfort your little baby!" Jack shouted from afar. "Don't forget his blanket!" She ignored him.

To her surprise, Simon hadn't been crying. He seemed emotionless, actually. "Are you alright?" she asked. No response. "Hello?"

"I thought you guys would stop fighting," Simon suddenly said.

"What, if you ran off?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but I guess you kept fighting anyway." Simon said softly.

"I'm really sorry Jack said all those things about you. He didn't mean it. Really."

"Yeah, he did. And he was right, too. It's okay, though."

"No, he wasn't right. And he was totally out of line."

"It's true, though. I am a baby. I'm always worried about you and me when I should be worried about everyone."

"You know that's not true, right? Stop talking like that," Rose said.

"It is true. And I know you don't want to admit it, but you know it, too."

"It's not that I don't want to admit it, it's that it isn't that way. You're not a baby. You're just sensitive."

"Sensitive? You mean a crybaby?"

"No! I mean that you know how other people feel."

"That doesn't matter though, does it? It's pretty obvious that Jack has all of the power around here. Gaining the respect of these people doesn't come from having feelings." Simon ranted.

"No, but it's still good to have them." Rose said quietly, surprised that Simon had said so much.

"I just have so many feelings," Simon said. "It makes me want to...want to...sing!"

"Go ahead," Rose said. "This is good for you. If you can sing...you can do anything."

"It's just...I can't sing now. Don't want to get anyone more annoyed."

"I understand. You'll have your chance later on."

With that, Rose and Simon walked back to Jack and Roger - in a surprisingly cool and collected manner. "We can keep going now," Rose declared.

"Okay, princess," Jack replied mockingly. She wasn't going to let him have any more power, so she stayed quiet, giving him only a sharp smirk.

It was painfully silent as they walked as quickly as they could, wanting to get back to camp as soon as possible.

When they finally arrived, a group of littluns crowded them, wanting to know if they had gotten them any meat. Ralph approached the four as well.

"How did it go?" Ralph always knew how to greet the group - or rather, how to NOT greet them.

Rose rolled her eyes at the other hunters before looking back at Ralph. "Alright. We got some meat. I got a nice-sized pig back there." She gestured towards Jack and Roger, who were carrying the pig. Simon hopped by their sides, hoping to help carry the meat - but never getting the chance.

"Good. That one should last us...at least for a while."

"For the record, I killed that one." Rose said.

"Did you now?" Ralph asked.

"Only with my help." Jack said.

"Oh, shut up. I had no help from you and you know it."

"Liar."

"Don't you dare call me a liar."

"This whole hunting trip has been a lie! I thought you were better than this. You were going to actually contribute and now you're just a spoiled little princess."

"We've gone over this, Jack. I am **not** a spoiled little princess."

"You're the biggest spoiled brat I know," said Jack. "I wish you weren't on this island. We don't need you, and we certainly don't want you."

"Great, Jack. I appreciate that."

"Better start getting used to it, because it's true."

"I need a moment to myself. I'm sick of your attitude," Rose huffed, walking away from the group. The littluns tried to make her stay, but she still stormed off.

"Everyone's sick of yours, sweetheart," Jack yelled out as she left.

Ralph glared at him, but Jack maintained his anger. "Help us cook the meat. It'll help you-"

"Shut up. I'm not helping you, **Ralphie**," he replied.

"You need to chill out, man," Ralph said. "You can't just go around insulting people and expect everything to be okay."

"You think I'm the one insulting people? Are you deaf? Did you hear your precious little Rosie just a few seconds ago?" Jack snapped.

The littluns, some of which a few moments ago had been confused as to whether the boys and Rose were joking or not, now whimpered in fear. They couldn't understand why their leaders, these boys that they looked up to, were behaving so rudely towards each other.

"Yes, I did hear **Rose** a few seconds ago, but it still stands that-"

"Shut it. I'm sick of you," Jack barked, turning around.

"Where are you going? To Ro-"

"I said, shut it." He stomped away from the group - indeed, to find Rose. Some little part of him wanted to find her and beg her for forgiveness. As much as he wanted that part to shut up, he still listened to it.

"Oh, come on," he said. "That's not even a hiding spot."

"Shut up. I didn't say that I was hi-"

"Yeah, well, you implied it."

"You just always have to have the last word, don't you?"

"When it involves you, I have no choice."

"You're so irritating. You'll find that won't get you very far in life."

"Thanks for the tip, wise one."

He turned away from her, as if to end the conversation.

"Oh, come on. You're being such a little baby."

He didn't turn around, but still replied - in song:

"Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die," he sang.

"I never said that," Rose interjected.

Jack still continued. "Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember."

Jack skipped up to the chorus.

"But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number."

"Hey, now you're just being unfair. That didn't happen and you know it." Rose frowned.

"I guess that I don't **need** that **though**," he emphasized before returning - "Now you're just somebody that I used to know."

Rose stood up and began to sing right back at him. "Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done,"

"It was something you did-" he tried to interrupt.

"But I don't wanna live that way,

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go." She pointed at him. "And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!"

Jack turned around, and sang with her, face to face. "But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough."

She belted right back at him. "No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know"

The song began to dwindle down, and they sang more softly. "Somebody

(I used to know)

Somebody

(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

They finished the song and stared at each other. "I'm," Rose began quietly. "I'm sorry. I guess that I was being a brat back there."

"Look, I'm sorry too. I was being pretty awful too."

Rose leaned in, too, to take in the kiss. She couldn't believe it. **She'd made the choice.** Just as the situation started to make sense, she heard another voice.

"Hey, guys, we're starting to cook, so- oh." Oh no. Ralph had seen the kiss.

"Ralph, I'm sorry if I- I mean I didn't mean to-" Rose paused. She had no clue where to go from there, or what to say. They were silent.

"It's okay, I suppose." Ralph said quietly.

He turned away to go back to the camp.

Rose still tried to stop him. "Wait- I didn't- I mean, but-" She sighed once she realized he was gone. Yes, she'd made the choice. She liked - maybe even loved - Jack. But she wasn't happy with its consequences.

Rose looked back towards Jack. Jack shrugged.

"Ralph overreacts too much." Jack said nonchalantly.

Rose glared at Jack.

"This is serious, Jack. It's not a joke." she said.

"It's his problem, not ours," he said coolly. "He can be jealous all he wants."

That was true. But it sure hurt to see it. "I know, but-"

"Shh. Let him deal with his precious feelings." Rose hesitated, wanting to say something, wanting to stand up for Ralph, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She liked Jack too much. She stayed where she was, standing with Jack. She was so happy to have found someone - but losing someone was a completely different story


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and Rose slowly began to make their way back to the camp, where the eventually found the littluns and Piggy excitedly munching on pieces of meat. Ralph was off to the side, staring out over the ocean. A littlun ran up to Rose and flung his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for killing the pig!" he giggled. "It's so yummy!"

Rose smiled at him and patted the top of his head before he ran off to go sit with his friends.

She looked around at the faces of the littluns, trying to put a name to each of them in her head. She suddenly realized that Simon was nowhere to be found. She scanned the crowd again frantically, to make sure she hadn't skipped over him. Realizing that he really was not there, she made a quick, sharp movement that she hadn't meant to make. Jack slowly turned and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Simon's gone!" Rose started to panic. That kid could be anywhere. He had a tendency of wandering off. What if he had gotten lost and passed out? What if he was hungry? What if he was thirsty? All the terrible possibilities started flying through her mind.

"You know he's fine, right?" Jack said, trying to calm the increasingly frantic Rose. "The animals here aren't dangerous. He's probably just climbing some rocks."

She was not placated. "Rocks? He could fall and die!"

"Nobody's going to die, **Rose**," Ralph said, rolling his eyes as he chewed on some meat. "I won't let them."

"You can't see him, though." A moment of silence passed. "If you two are going to be useless, I'm going out on my own. I don't care if I die. I just need to make sure that Simon's safe." Although none of the boys thought she was serious, Rose started jogging down the beach towards an opening into the forested area. Ralph saw this as an opportunity and quickly ran after her. Jack glared and ran after Ralph.

Rose could hear the boys walking behind her, but she chose to ignore it until they said something to her.

"Rose! Wait up!" Ralph yelled. Rose stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Neither of you are wanted or needed. So go away." she turned once again and started walking. She could hear the footsteps behind her. She didn't stop walking this time, but called out. "Are you fo-"

"I'm not kidding!"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Simon needs my help."

"You don't even know what's out there!" Ralph exclaimed.

"You could fall, too," Jack said.

"I don't care," she hollered, and dashed into the dark forest.

"If you die, it's your fault," she heard Ralph trail off as she ran. She didn't care about herself dying. She only cared about Simon. At this point, he could be hurt - or dead.

"Simon! Simon, where are you?" She imagined that the forest would be crawling with creepy bugs and birds - but the silence (except for the occasional rustling of the leaves) was even more menacing. Darkness surrounded her. "Simon, this isn't funny. I'm scared."

"He can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

He never noticed how you stop and stare whenever he walks by"

She sighed with relief, but stalled as she heard his voice. She never really heard Simon sing - but she was really impressed by his voice.

"And you can't see me wanting you the way you want him

But you are everything to me"

Rose started paying attention to the lyrics, pressing her back against a tree trunk, trying not to make any noise.

"And I just want to show you, he don't even know you

He's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead of just invisible, yeah"

Rose didn't know who Simon was singing about, but it was clear that whoever it was, he meant it. She just knew. She could hear it in his voice.

Rose slowly started to move. Plants crackled underneath her feet. Simon stopped singing, and turned around to come face to face with Rose. She gave him a gentle smile.

"That was pretty." she said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"For sure. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well..." he said, blushing. "The thing is..."

"What? You can tell me, go ahead."

"It's just that," he stammered, "the girl is you."

If she didn't know any better, she would have laughed at his innocence. But she only chuckled.

"I really, really like you, Simon," she said. He grinned at her as if he had granted his biggest wish. "But, I don't think we can really be a couple. I'm too old for you."

"I know, but- Jack and Ralph are so mean to you! At least I'm nice."

Rose reached over and lightly kissed Simon on the forehead. "You are so sweet. And you're gonna make some girl really happy someday. It just can't be me."

But I want to make you happy!" he yelled.

"Simon, you make me happy as a friend, not, you know, a boyfriend."

"But Jack and Ralph treat you so badly!" Simon said, raising his voice.

"No they don't, Simon," said Rose. "We just fight. Fighting is normal."

Simon sighed. He wasn't a baby. He understood this concept. "I know, but it's non-stop," he said.

Rose suddenly found her temper. "Well, why do you think it's non-stop? We're on an island, by ourselves, and we don't know how to get help. We don't even know when we'll get to eat."

But you're not getting the point! We're all being so stupid! And Jack and Ralph are being mean to you for no reason!" Simon yelled.

"That's not true, Simon! Stop saying that! I'm so sick of your whining! You're the biggest crybaby I know!" Rose regretted the words the minute they came out of her mouth.

Simon was silent for a moment. He was tempted to cry, but he spoke once again. "You," he began, "are even worse than I am. All I hear is you yelling at Jack because he's stupid. I wanted to make you happy - but I know you just don't want to be happy, so that everyone can be on your side and help you."

"I-"

"I won't let you do that to me anymore. If you're going to keep being mean to everyone, I'll be mean to you."

"What are you talking about, Simon? You're being ridiculous. I know that you're jealous and that's okay. But I thought you of all people would understand."

"You're the one who doesn't understand, Rose! And it's frustrating! Just listen to you, you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I don't have any idea what I'M talking about? Listen to yourself! You're attacking me for no reason."

"See, that's what I mean. You don't get how mean you can be."

"I can be sooo much meaner, sweetheart," she said. "I can be as bad as Jack."

"Jack's not that bad. You're worse."

"Excuse me? I think you'd better think before you open your mouth next time."

"You're just in denial. Or maybe you don't even realize how bad it gets."

"I'm not mean, Simon. As a matter of fact, I've been the only one sticking up for you these past days. Maybe you should think about that and be grateful."

"I'm grateful for that, but I wonder if you'd have to be sticking up for me if you didn't get the others started."

"It's not their fault for responding to you. You need to change the way YOU act. You faint just like a little princess, you know that?"

"Oh, but you're not mean, Rose."

"Now I'm ready to be mean, because you've gotten me started. Anyway, it's the truth, isn't it?"

"I can't help it, Rose. You know that."

"Well I could think of plenty other things you could work on. You never talk, you never pay attention to anything, you're unbelievably clumsy, and you let people walk all over you."

Oh, so that's what I am? Worthless? Let's talk about you. You're manipulative-"

"You don't even know that word yet! You're only 11 for crying out loud!"

"-snobby, snappy-"

"No, Simon, I'm confident."

"-PROUD, and - worst of all - two faced."

"Two faced? How can you say that? I have NEVER been that way-"

"Yes you have. You act nice when everyone else is around, but when you're alone you are always mean."

"That's not fair," she said. "I'm never alone. I'm always taking care of you!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, and right now, you are being the worst."

"Yeah, well so are you. After all I've done for you, Simon-"

"You've done nothing for me."

"Shut up and let me talk. I've done everything for you. I've taken care of you, stood up for you, and I've been your only friend. And good luck finding any more friends with that attitude of yours."

"I'm done with you," said Simon.

"Fine! Go and find some new friends. Oh, that's right, you don't have any because you're a whiny, pathetic brat."

"Not as big of one as you are," he said, getting up.

"If something bad happens to you when you're away, it'll be all your fault."

"I don't think so, Rose." Simon said quietly as he walked off.

Rose realized her throat hurt from yelling as she watched him slowly start to fade away. The minute he was gone, her heart started aching, only now fully realizing the consequences of her actions. She debated whether or not to go after him.

It was too late to take back what she said - but it wasn't too late to make amends for it. She ran towards his direction before realizing that she was completely and totally lost in the forest. "Simon! I'm sorry!" she yelled, her voice weak from arguing. "Come back!" She ran in a direction that she could only hope was where Simon had gone. She called out for him a few more times before her hoarse throat gave out completely.

She slowed to a walk, navigating her way around various plants, trying not to fall. She paused, and turned in a circle, as if he might magically appear behind her. She dropped to the ground and started sobbing. She had no idea where she was, but that didn't even matter to her. She just wanted to find Simon. Rose pulled herself up again. She tried to call for Simon again - but no noise came from her mouth.

She hugged herself, trying to stay warm as the forest began to cool under the night sky - and maybe, trying to comfort her pain. She turned again and again in a circle, hoping (again) that he would appear magically. While the night descended around her, she heard strange calls from afar - ones that weren't human.

She started to shiver. It was getting darker and colder, although she was sure she wasn't shivering from the cold. Her fight with Simon ran through her head over and over, and each time she remembered herself yelling hurtful words at him, she started crying harder. She kept turning until she felt like the world was spinning around her and trying to throw her off.

She fell face first into the ground, her tearful face slamming into the grass. Wrapping her arms around herself, she weeped quietly - until she felt something kick her lightly.

Rose lifted her head. "Simon...?" she mouthed.

"A-are you okay? I'm sorry."

Rose stumbled up, wrapped her arms around Simon tightly, and cried until she was gasping for breath. She pulled away and looked at him. "You scared me." she said.

"I know. I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said."

"I didn't either."

"Except I said worse things. I'm so sorry. You know those things aren't true, right?"

Simon hesitated. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's not 'you guess,' it's that you aren't. You have to know that if you want to be special. You have to know that if you want to love someone."

He hesitated again before speaking. "...You're right."

Rose felt her heart breaking. Simon was so insecure as it was, and no doubt she had made it worse. She was trying her best to reverse the damage, but she worried that it was too late. But the genuine smile on his face told her that he had already forgiven her - and, she was able to forgive herself. "Come here." They hugged each other. "Let's not fight like that again. Okay?"

"Okay," he said.

"And I'll try not to fight with Jack, either," she laughed.

"Alright."

They started making their way back to camp, walking silently, listening to sticks and leaves crunching beneath their feet. Rose started thinking about Jack and Ralph, realizing that they must be worried about her.

When they finally made it back to camp, it was dark. Everyone was asleep except for Jack and Ralph, who were sitting side by side, mumbling soft words to each other and nervously twirling their hands in their laps.

She looked - no, stared - at them. Why were they so worried?

"She's here," Ralph whispered.

Jack stood up. "Rose! You're alright," he said, breathing with relief.

"Well, yeah. And Simon's alright, too."

"I can see that."

"Yeah," said Simon. He hadn't really dared to speak to Jack until this point.

"Everyone was worried about you," Jack said. "Even I was."

"I appreciate that." Simon said, offering a small smile.

"Except I'm sure you can take care of yourself." Jack put his attention back on Rose, smiling to himself about having snuck in the last word.

"I tried," said Rose, playing into his little act.

"Was there anything out there?"

She thought back to those terrible moments when she was lost in the forest, and remembered the strange noises from afar. "Well, I heard some weird things while I was out there..."

"Probably just a bird," he said. "We don't totally know what's out there."

"No, it sounded different than that."

"You were probably just hallucinating. You were worried, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"So don't worry about it."

Rose tilted her head to the side and squinted at Jack.

"Are you calling me crazy?" she questioned him.

"I never said that. I just-"

"Well you sure implied it," she said. "Don't tell me what to worry about and what not to worry about."

There's nothing to worry about, though. So don't worry."

She huffed. "Fine."

"Okay."

Somewhat wary, Simon stepped in. "I'm ready to go to bed, guys. How about you?"

"Yeah," Ralph said instantly. "I'm tired of- I'm tired."

"I'm going to stay out for a few minutes. I need some space in my head." Rose said.

"I'll stay out too." Jack said quickly.

"Okay, goodnight." Simon said, flinging his arms around Rose.

She squeezed him tightly.

"Night, sweetheart."

Simon scurried off into one of the shelters. Ralph headed in the direction of the same shelter.

"Goodnight, Ralph." Rose said quietly.

"Goodnight." Ralph said without turning around.

"Alright," Rose said awkwardly.

A moment of silence passed before Jack spoke. "Hey, sorry about acting like-"

"It's okay," Rose said quickly. "I think I was a little crazy. I was worried about Simon. Maybe I was just imagining things."

"You might not have been."

"I hope I was."

"I hope so too, but we still need to make sure everything's okay."

"Well maybe tomorrow we'll-" Rose trailed off. She suddenly felt weak and exhausted, and had no desire to talk. Something made her want to stay outside with Jack, though. She plopped down in the sand near the water, letting the waves gently splash her feet as they came in. Jack followed her lead.

"We'll what?"

"I don't know." Rose sighed and squirmed about in the sand, trying to get comfortable.

"Oh."

"I guess we'll-we'll have to look around," she continued, the waves washing her toes. "But we-"

"We what?"

"We can't be fighting. You know how we do."

Jack sighed harshly. "Why? Because Simon says?"

"No, because I'm not comfortable with it. Neither one of us likes it when it happens - and we sure don't like it once it's over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But none of the fights would happen if it weren't for Ralph and Simon."

"Hey, don't put the blame on them. Most of the time it's your- our fault."

Jack was silent, and for a moment Rose was afraid she may have upset him.

"I guess so." Jack muttered.

"Granted, I do some bad stuff, too," Rose whispered.

Jack said nothing, and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. She giggled. "I guess we're both a mess."

"Yeah, I guess we are." They stayed where they were - not talking, simply looking at one another, and knowing that they had something special.

Just as they began to appreciate the moment, they heard two voices singing from afar.

"Everybody's laughing in my mind,

Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy," sang one voice.

The other voice came in. "Do you do what you did when you

did with me?

Does he love you the way I can?

Did you forget all the plans

that you made with me?

'cause baby I didn't!"

The voices joined together. "That should be me,

Holdin' your hand,

That should be me

Makin' you laugh,"

"That should be me

This is so sad

That should be me

That should be me"

Rose cringed suddenly at realizing that she knew those voices. She slowly turned to see Ralph and Simon standing at a distance, watching and singing. Jack looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Their two voices continued.

"That should be me

Feelin' your kiss

That should be me

Buyin' you gifts

This is so wrong,

I can't go on,

Till you believe that

That should be me"

"That should be me,

Yeah,

You said you needed a little time

For my mis-"

"Shut it, you two!" shouted Jack, enraged by their singing.

"What?" said Simon.

"It's just that we know the truth. That Rose shouldn't be with you," Ralph spat.

Jack spat right back at him. "Not the right time to say that, **Ralphie**."

Rose stared. Were the boys really this concerned about her relationship?

"I'll say it anytime I want, Jack. In case you hadn't realized, I'm chief. I can do what I want."

"And I'm head choirboy! I can sing C sharp!"

"Oh, so what? Nobody cares about you and your stupid C sharp!"

"Rose does, and apparently she cares about me and my C sharp a whole heck of a lot more than you!"

"Hey guys, am I the only one who's actually concerned about Rose's well-being?" Simon piped up.

"Shut up, Simon." Jack spat at him.

Ralph glared at Simon - telling him the same thing, in fewer words. "Alright," the boy said, quietly.

"How sad! You get to push people around," Jack said, mocking Ralph with a whiny tone. "How tough is your life! You deserve Rose, don't you!"

"And how sad for you! Being the hunter and being strong. I'm sure Rose just LOVES what a jerk you are!"

"Look, guys-" Rose tried to start.

"Shut it, Rose. It's obvious you can't make the right choice. So we have to make it for you," Ralph barked.

Rose stood up and walked closer to Ralph.

"You're not going to make any choice for me. In case you hadn't noticed, I'd made my choice, and didn't ask for your opinion." she said, feeling the need to defend herself.

Jack stepped up behind her.

"Yeah, she-" he began.

Rose gave Jack a slight push backwards.

"Shut up. I don't need you talking right now either."

"You know guys, I-" Simon was cut off by Jack.

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"And I thought I told you to shut up!" Rose said. "I don't like the way you're talking to him. Simon may be the only guy on this island I can actually stand at the moment."

"Oh, okay. Then how about you go date him?" Jack snapped.

"Maybe I will!"

"Really?" said Simon, hopeful.

"We've gone **over** this, Simon. What I mean is that I'd rather be dating anyone else - even **Piggy** - than you two." They gaped at her.

"You're exactly what's wrong with this island," she continued. "You can never agree on anything! Ralph gets to be leader? Well, Jack wants to lead, too! Jack gets the girl? Ralph thinks he deserves her more! If you two don't stop, I'll bet you that this WHOLE ISLAND will implode on itself. None of us will make it if you two do not STOP IT."

It was silent for a moment. They boys stood and let her words sink in. Simon was the one to break the silence. "Hey Rose. Have you ever thought that maybe you shouldn't be dating anyone? I mean, look at us. We're on a deserted island. We may never get home. And you're worried about dating?"

"I-" Rose almost shot back an insult automatically on habit, but she softened at seeing Simon's face and realizing who she was talking to. She desperately wanted to say something, to be the wise older sister figure and have the answer for him. But she didn't.

"See? That's exactly it. There's no reason to be dating anyone. Even me," he laughed. "It'll just make everyone even crazier than they already are."

"Well- I've made my mistakes," she said. "But now that I've made them, I'll stick to them. You can't decide whether I should date you or date no one. At least I know what I'm doing." It wasn't as harsh as what she'd said in the forest - still, she felt the pangs of regret.

"Rose, that doesn't make sense. You can't just 'stick' with your mistakes. You need to fix them instead." Simon said.

"Simon, stop it. There isn't a moment I don't wish I hadn't made that choice. But I have now, so-" Rose caught herself as she realized what she was saying, but by then it was already too late.

"Rose, that doesn't make sense. You can't just 'stick' with your mistakes. You need to fix them instead." Simon said.

"Simon, stop it. There isn't a moment I don't wish I hadn't made that choice. But I have now, so-" Rose caught herself as she realized what she was saying, but by then it was already too late.

"Really, Rose? Really?" said Jack, obviously hurt. "Because I've never regretted our relationship for one second."

"No- That's not what I meant-"

"It is what you meant, though, isn't it? I've made you miserable, haven't I."

"No! No, you haven't! Simon is the one who said we're a mistake."

"Well, you agree with him, right?"

Rose was silent for a moment.

"I never said that." she said quietly.

"Yes you did! You just said exactly that!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't mean it that way and you know it!"

"Maybe you should shut up! Because the more you say, the more stupid you sound."

"Jack, remember what we said? About not fighting anymore?"

"Yeah. And you started it. You broke the rule."

"There was never a rule, Jack," she huffed. "It was just a guideline. It-"

"A guideline that YOU need to follow. I didn't start this. You did."

"Oh, that was not a good thing to say, Jack."

"Oh yeah? And what's gonna happen? What are you going to do?"

"I-" Rose stopped. She searched her brain for a good comeback, but found nothing.

"Exactly. There's nothing you can do, so just shut up."

"That's it. I'm done. With you. With the hunting group."

"You can't be serious," he laughed.

"Yes, I am. I'm sick of you blaming me for everything."

"You're not going to do that. You're too weak alone."

"Who says I'll be alone?"

"Who are you going to be with? Ralph? May as well be alone in that case. In fact, you're better off without him."

"Well, that's true. But I could make my own group."

"With who?"

"W-With, you know, Simon, and-"

"And who? Some littluns? You wouldn't last a day. I'm the reason that you haven't died yet."

"I-" she paused. "You're right."

"Hey, if you make a group with me does that mean we're dating?" Simon piped up.

Rose slowly turned around and stared at Simon. She looked at him for a long while before saying anything.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Simon shifted a little. "Uh, yeah, heh, I was just kidding."

Rose continued to stare at him. "Good. Because I'm not in the mood for it anymore. All of you need to go back to sleep. I'm tired of everyone."

"Except Jack," Simon blurted out.

"Go to sleep. **Now**."

Ralph, looking exhausted, turned around, and made his way into one of the shelters. Jack pushed past Rose lightly and went into a different shelter. Simon stayed standing, looking at Rose with his sweet innocent eyes. Rose softened a bit.

"C'mon, kid. Let's go to bed."

She stepped forward, put her hand on his shoulder, and they went towards the shelters, where most of the boys had been up listening to the arguments.

When they entered the shelters, Rose overheard the boys whispering to one another. They were afraid that she was going to go away - and they were afraid that she would be mad at them, too. "I'm fine," she said, and the boys stopped talking. "And so is everyone else."

One of the boys jumped up. "But- you said that you weren't-"

"That's not true anymore. I was just angry."

"But-"

"Please just go to sleep."

Rose flopped onto the ground and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Soon enough, the boys one by one started to go to sleep as well, until Rose was the only one left awake. Her thoughts soon put her to sleep as well


End file.
